Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 630 - Bug Out Bag
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #630 - Bug Out Bag is the six-hundred thirtieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-ninth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Bug Out Bags Kurt heads west with Wolfie and talks about how his schedule for the series has kind of fallen apart. Kurt thanks people for donating to Child's Play Charity. Two weeks ago on the MindCrack Podcast Kurt wondered about bug out bags for surviving the apocalypse. He thinks about that he would like such a bag in his house, and wonders about what he would put in it. Kurt takes two screenshots of a cool location and admits he almost never uses those actual screenshots. Knowing how much the previous episodes have become all about answering questions, Kurt thinks for the first day he should have a topic to bring up. Question: How is it going with the tattoo initiative? Have you already decided with the place where you're going to put it? He still has not gotten the tattoo, mainly the timing's been off. The tattoo will probably be the Minecraft logo of a grass block, perhaps on his forearm. Kurt finds two weird blocks of water just in the ground. Another donation goal that fell by the wayside was Kurt joining MindCrack's CrackPack server, but it is dead now. Kurt was always going to get a tattoo, but now will get a Minecraft tattoo. Question: What is the weirdest thing you've ever eaten on vacation? Kurt does not vacation for culture, cities, or cuisine, so he does not go out of his way to eat weird things. He had oysters recently at a convention. Question: What is your back-up plan in case YouTube crashes tomorrow? Jokingly saying that's why he needs the bag, Kurt thinks that happening overnight just won't happen. Things that have crashed like MySpace were slow drains of viewers. Kurt wonders about things like people's channels getting deleted or if every channel had to start at zero subscribers again. He ribs on Pewdiepie for claiming he'd delete his channel at 50 million subscribers but wimped out and deleted a secondary one. Kurt then sees a lava flow through water without hardening. Question: Have you ever looked up the meaning of your name, and do you put stock in such things? Kurt does not think his meaning is his 'fate', but it is interesting. He confirms that his name is German, but in Turkey it is a last name that means 'wolf'. In German it comes from Conrad which means elements of 'brave' and 'counsel'. Kurt thinks that he is a good listener, maybe not good at giving advice, but good at listening. Kurt assures people that even if he is not talking much in a group he is likely having a good time. He talks about group content a bit more and then goes to sleep. Trivia * The end slate links to a Jollyville - A Minecraft Christmas Adventure with Eneija! and ''Kurt's First Race in iRacing - Trucks at Daytona with Conelanders.